M72 LAW
The M72 LAW '(Lightweight Anti-Tank Weapon) is a rocket launcher in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is featured in Gun Game, as the 17th Tier weapon. It can be used as free fire or lock-on vehicle to a vehicle, just like the AT4-HS in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign In the campaign, the LAW is used to destroy three tanks during the mission "S.O.G." It cannot lock onto the tanks. It is found in a bunker, along with a couple of M60's. Multiplayer The M72 LAW is the only launcher available when Create-A-Class is unlocked. It is capable of both free fire and vehicle lock-on, identical to the AT4 and apart from the amount of rockets available and a few minor aesthetics such as the prepping animation and the reload time, it is exactly the same as the other launchers. When used in conjunction with Scavenger Pro, it can be more versatile than the Strela-3 or the RPG-7, as it is capable of both free-fire and lock-on fire, and will have two rockets, making it capable of destroying most vehicles, even the ones which are able to dodge rockets or deploy flares. However, like all other launchers, Scavenger will not replenish ammunition. Like the RPG, the fired rockets tend to not fire at the exact point the sights show, meaning that it can be difficult to fire at buildings through windows or doors at long ranges. Due to this, firing while moving will most likely make the rocket go off-course and may miss the target or fail to kill them. Contrary to popular belief, the M72 does not have smaller blast radius or lower damage then the RPG. Similar to the RPG, It does 160-70 damage with a 5.4M blast radius. It drops about 16.5 damage per every meter, meaning that the lethal blast radius is about 3.5M, as the damage would drop to 102-112. Its primary limitations are its low ammunition and the rather long "switch-to" time, as the player must go through a "prepping" animation similar to that of the AT4 found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Zombies It is available in the Mystery Box and comes with 21 rockets on every map, including the World at War ones in Black Ops, with the exception of Dead Ops Arcade. It is not very useful though, as it creates crawlers and it has a very slow reload. Speed Cola is strongly recommended, as is PhD Flopper on Ascension, Call of the Dead, and Shangri-La . The player should replace with weapon as soon as possible or Pack-a-Punch it. When upgraded, it becomes the "'''M72 Anarchy," featuring a 10 round capacity and a fully-automatic fire mode. The player will no longer automatically aim down the sights when firing the upgraded version, thus allowing a faster rate of fire, and the splash damage will almost have no effect on the player. The "M72 Anarchy" is much more effective than the un-upgraded version and is often underestimated even though it can down a horde of zombies in higher rounds with only 2-3 shots with power that is higher than that of Porter's X2 Raygun, provided that the rocket as well as the splash damage hits. The only real downfall is that it does not accumulate points as fast as a Raygun (though it's still more than a Thundergun). The upgraded version of the LAW is much better than the upgraded version of the Panzerchek from World at War because instead of 3 rounds it has 10 per magazine, and it becomes semi-automatic. Gallery M72LAWBO.jpg|The M72 LAW M72LAWadsBO.jpg|Iron sight Law.jpg|LAW in 3rd Person M72_LAW_Rocket.png|A fired M72 LAW rocket RPGLAW.jpg|The LAW rocket (right) compared to the RPG rocket (left). Both were fired at the same time, demonstrating that the LAW's rocket travels faster. M72Anarchy.jpg|M72 Anarchy M72AnarchyReload.jpg|Reloading ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The M72 LAW appears as one of the two launchers in the DS version of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player must look through the sight in order for the weapon to fire. Unlike on the consoles, this weapon has multiple uses, having up to three rockets in reserve ammo. In Multiplayer, it is unlocked for the allied faction after 150 kills with the Remington 870, and 150 kills with the LAW will unlock the M79, always for the allied faction. Trivia *As seen in That's No Sandstorm localization strings, the M72 LAW was originally planned in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The Pack-a-Punched version, the "M72 Anarchy" refers to the opposite of the abbreviation (anarchy as opposed to LAW) *The missiles fired by an M72 LAW are identical to the ones fired by a Strela-3. *On the side of the M72 LAW, it says "Firing instructions, pull open unlocked here", and then a diagram of how to pull out the back of the M72 LAW. *When reloading the M72 in first person, the launcher is hidden from view. This is because the M72 in real life is designed to be discarded after firing; there isn't a way to reload it like in-game and thus there is nothing to model a reload animation on. The same problem is also experienced when reloading Akimbo Model 1887s in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In the Wii version of Black Ops, the M72 LAW has different ironsights. *As all launchers, except the China Lake, the M72 LAW has similar firing sound as the DG-2, however, it is cut. Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Secondary Weapon Category:Weapons